


Ed(die)

by Astral_Bees



Category: IT (2019), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Are all good, Because I can, But I couldn't bring myself to do that to Eddie, But they are all accounted for, Fix-It, For some reason I decided Stan showed up in this one, He would appear as the ending of that movie, I really wasn't intending on writing another IT fic, I saw IT again and continue to be haunted, If Pennywise attacked me, It's something I guess, M/M, Reddie, The Losers - Freeform, The others aren't mentioned by name, This was supposed to be canon compliant and sad and angsty, also, and he deserves the world, r + e, so this happened
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-28
Updated: 2019-09-28
Packaged: 2020-10-29 15:11:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 947
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20798663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Astral_Bees/pseuds/Astral_Bees
Summary: I'm not really sure what this is, but I needed to get my feelings out and I decided to just post it here too. It's more Reddie shit, because I'm sad and obsessed





	Ed(die)

Richie was waiting nervously. Eddie had to have something good to say, something important, right? He had to. But he didn’t. Richie could feel his face fall at the mom joke even as Eddie let out a pained laugh. He had been hoping it would be something a little more personal. A little more real. Still, he couldn’t deny it was good to hear Eddie laugh, even if it was followed by pain.

Their hands were pressed against each other as they held the jacket to Eddie’s wound. It was all too much. The constant contact, the blood, Eddie. Richie was fighting back a number of emotions. He felt sick.

What was he supposed to do? What could he do?

A voice in the back of his mind told him he could wait and watch the love of his life die right in front of him. But another part was trying to convince him that they could still save Eddie, that there had to be something they could do. Anything at all.

Eddie looked so weak, his skin slick with sweat and his eyes vacant. He was there physically, but it seemed like he was getting farther and farther away mentally.

Richie’s heart squeezed and he felt tears build up in his eyes, but he refused to let himself cry. There wasn’t any time for that now. He had to be there for Eddie. He wouldn’t leave Eddie, couldn’t leave him. So, he shut his eyes and waited for the moment to pass.

While his eyes were closed, he felt Eddie’s grip on his hand tighten ever-so-slightly. It was a subtle move, but it had gotten Richie’s attention nonetheless. He opened his eyes again and looked at Eddie, scared of what he might see. Eddie was still, but he smiled lightly up at Richie and began to open his mouth to say something.

“I was pretty fucking brave, huh?” he asked around labored breaths.

Richie nodded, fighting back another wave of tears. His own breath caught in his throat as he tried to say something. Of course, Eddie was brave. He was 5’9 and full of idiotic fury. He was the bravest person Richie knew.

“Bet that’s why you love me the most,” Eddie’s voice trailed off for a moment, but picked back up not long after. “Cause none of the other Losers are brave enough for the great Trashmouth.”

Another broken laugh worked its way out of Eddie, his pain evident on his face as it did.

Richie didn’t know what to say. Was this another joke? Did Eddie know? His chin trembled as he began to speak, even though he didn’t know what he was going to say, but Eddie cut him off before he could get anything out.

“Y’know, I’ve never said it before, but I love you too.”

And suddenly, Richie couldn’t hold any of it back anymore. His face crumpled and tears streamed down his cheeks. It was all too much and felt far too much like an ending. It couldn’t be an ending. Not after that. Not after hearing what he had waited almost 30 years for, even if he hadn’t remembered he’d been waiting for it.

He moved even closer to Eddie, cupping his face gently with one hand, and he did what he had always wanted to do. Richie Tozier finally kissed Eddie Kaspbrak. And Eddie kissed him back. It was poor timing, and they both knew it, but it seemed like it was now or never. So, now it would be.

They stayed like that for a moment, before they were brought back to the moment at hand. Pennywise seemed to be failing, dying, and the Losers were winning.

Eddie let go of Richie’s hand and urged him to join the others. It was time to end things, once and for all.

Soon enough, Pennywise was dead and Richie was rushing back over to Eddie. When he got back to him, he saw that Eddie looked like he was in even worse shape than before. They had to get him out. They had to go. And that’s what they did.

Ben helped Richie carry Eddie out of Neibolt, the other Losers assisting when they were needed, and they all got out. There wasn’t time to watch as Neibolt crumbled, they had to get to a hospital.

Stan drove as Richie sat in the back with Eddie, and even though he still seemed to be bleeding, Eddie seemed better. More alert. The three were practically silent the entire time, aside from Richie occasionally checking to see how Eddie was holding up.

When they got to a hospital, Eddie was rushed away. The Losers sat in the waiting room for what seemed like too long. Richie kept alternating between pacing and sitting folded in on himself in a chair. Eddie had to be alright. He had to be.

The hospital staff seemed weary of the Losers, seeing as they were all in various states of physical distress. Some of them were also covered in blood, which didn’t help. Their bullshit excuse was apparently enough, but that was probably only because Neibolt had actually collapsed and everyone viewed that house as a death trap already. It just didn’t make sense why a few famous people and their friends would be hanging out in there.

Several hours later, a doctor made their way out to the waiting room. All of the Losers perked up, even the ones that had drifted off, as they listened. Six collective sighs of relief sounded in that waiting room as they heard what they had all been waiting for. A full recovery.

Eddie would be perfectly ok.

**Author's Note:**

> All I can say is, AAAAHHH... This movie has crushed me into dust and danced atop the pile. I believe it owns my soul now, as well. That is all
> 
> Oh also, sorry for the jumpiness of this fic, it really was supposed to be sad and follow canon, but then my brain said fuck that and jumped out a window


End file.
